Finding Kara
by Laura Roslin
Summary: Kara and Alex watch Finding Dory. Kalex.


FINDING DORY FIC

Lucy squinted at Alex. "Are you serious?" she asked disbelievingly. Alex shrugged and turned back to her microscope, slotting her eyes into place and twisting a dial. Lucy leaned over and poked Alex in the side. "Hey, Danvers, look at me." Alex steadfastly ignored Lucy, right hand groping blindly for a pen before finding one and scratching something down on a yellow pad beside her.

Lucy poked Alex again, harder this time, stretching around Alex's lab coat and jabbing her in the stomach. Alex didn't flinch. Lucy supposed that growing up with a super strong alien had its advantages. Lucy took a deep breath. It was time to call in the big guns. "Alright Agent Danvers," she said, leaning back against the lab table and crossing her arms, "you leave me no choice." Lucy tapped her comm. "Supergirl? Hey, can you come down to Alex's lab? It's really impor—"

The door blew open and Kara appeared in front of her, cape fluttering, eyes wide and scanning the room. "What's wrong? Is everything okay?"

Lucy shook her head and pressed her lips together to keep from smiling too hugely at Kara's adorableness. "Your girlfriend," Lucy answered, jerking her thumb in Alex's direction, "is being difficult." Off Kara's puzzled look, Lucy nudged Alex's boot with one of her own. "Tell her what you told me."

Alex sighed loudly and slowly spun around on her stool. "No," she said flatly.

"No, you won't tell me, or no is what you told Lucy?" Kara asked, her eyebrows furrowing as she bit her lip. Lucy quashed a ridiculous urge to cuddle the superhero.

"No was what I told her," Alex said, twisting back around to her microscope.

When no further explanation seemed forthcoming, Lucy rolled her eyes and pushed herself off of the table, taking a step closer to Kara. "She said no to movie night."

Kara still looked confused, but responded slowly, "Well, the apartment is kind of a mess right now."

Lucy shook her head. "No, I was talking about going out to see something this weekend."

"Oh, is it a scary movie?" Kara asked. "Alex doesn't like scary movies."

"It's not scary!" Lucy huffed, shaking her head. "It's a kids' movie."

"She doesn't like kids either," Kara responded seriously, with a small grin.

"Preach." Alex's response was only partially muffled due to the proximity of her microscope.

Lucy rolled her eyes as she stepped back and leaned against Alex's chair. "It's _Finding Dory_. Everybody loves Pixar. Besides, we're going to a late showing. There won't even be any kids there."

"Ha!" Alex muttered.

Lucy shook her head, giving up on Alex, and stepped forward towards Kara. She laid a hand on top of one of Kara's crossed arms. "C'mon, Kara, please?" she wheedled, widening her eyes as she looked up at the superhero. Kara bit her lip, her eyes darting to Alex. Got 'er, Lucy thought smugly. She squeezed Kara's arm. "We haven't had a girls' night in forever."

"We all hung out at your place last weekend," Alex scoffed. She pushed back from her microscope and stood up, crossing to Kara's side in three steps. She turned to face Lucy. "And quit giving Kara your puppy eyes. You know they make her go all fuzzy."

"Her eyes are really pretty," Kara whispered, half-apologetically.

"It'll be fun," Lucy cajoled, running her hand down Kara's arm.

Kara shook her head regretfully and stepped back closer to Alex. "Maybe another time, Luce."

"Fine," Lucy exclaimed dramatically, throwing up her hands and striding towards the door. "Catch you nerds later," she called over her shoulder.

Alex turned down the comforter and slipped into bed, lying on her back and pulling the covers back up to her stomach. A few minutes later Kara exited the bathroom and slid in next to her. Alex tilted her head to the left. Kara was on her side, facing Alex, a hand tucked between her face and the pillow. Alex smiled. Kara beamed back in response, her nose crinkling, as she laid her free hand on Alex's upper arm, swirling random patterns with her fingers. They gazed at each other for several moments before Kara spoke.

"You didn't have to lie to Lucy."

Alex's shrug was miniscule. "I didn't lie. I just don't want to go see it with everyone else."

Kara hummed noncommittally. "You know you don't always have to protect me," she said, sliding her hand down Alex's arm and twining their fingers together. Kara leaned over and kissed Alex gently. "Thank you," she murmured.

Alex opened her eyes and gazed affectionately up at Kara. "Of course."

Kara grinned, flopping back down beside Alex. She let go of Alex's hand and flung her arm across Alex's torso. "So, when are we going to see it?"

"What makes you think—"

Kara poked Alex's side. "I saw the credit card statement."

"Owwwwww," Alex said dramatically. Kara poked her again, harder. "Hey, ow for real," Alex grumbled, as she grabbed Kara's hand and attempted to prise it away from her body. After a few moments of futility, she gave up. "Fine," Alex huffed, "Sunday morning, the earliest showing I could find."

Kara's hand left Alex's side and slid up to rest over her heart. "Less people to see us cry?"

"Yeah," Alex admitted softly. "Or," she smirked, "less people to see us throw popcorn at the screen. You know, whatever mood strikes."

Kara blushed. "That was one time! And you made me do it!"

Alex laughed. "I still can't believe you put a hole in the screen."

"Just a tiny one," Kara protested, wiggling closer to Alex and burying her face in Alex's shoulder. Alex brought her hand up to cradle the back of Kara's head, scratching her scalp lightly. Kara sighed contentedly. "I love you," she mumbled, her lips brushing Alex's clavicle.

Alex kissed Kara's forehead. "Love you too."

Alex looked down at the movie theater from her vantage point in the top row. It was only about half full, and with the movie starting in less than five minutes, hopefully wouldn't fill up much more. She saw Kara round the balustrade and start up the stairs with the largest bucket of popcorn Alex had ever seen. Kara stepped past Alex, who was seated on the end of the row, and plopped down in the seat next to her.

"Look!" Kara enthused, holding up her popcorn. She tossed a few kernels in her mouth.

Alex stared. "Where did you get that? It looks like you could fit a small child in there."

"I know!" Kara said happily through a mouthful of popcorn. "And it was only thirty dollars!"

"Really?" Alex asked dryly.

"Yeah!" Kara exclaimed, nodding her head forcefully. "And Alex," she said seriously, pushing her glasses back up on her nose, "I get free refills all summer!"

Alex shook her head, a smile stealing across her face as she grabbed a handful of popcorn. "Suckers." The lights dimmed and Alex leaned closer to whisper in Kara's ear. "Lemme know when you want a refill."

Without taking her eyes off the screen, Kara whispered back, "You know you don't have to be close for me to hear you."

"I know," Alex replied with a grin, blowing in Kara's ear. Kara's whole body shivered, the bucket of popcorn listing dangerously for a moment before Alex caught it. "Careful," Alex warned, smirking. Kara turned her head then to give Alex a mock glare, and deliberately moved the popcorn to the empty seat beside her.

Alex squinted and blinked in the bright sunlight as she and Kara stepped out of the theater. She wrapped an arm around Kara's waist and pulled her closer as they walked to the car. "You okay?" she asked, glancing at the dried tear tracks on Kara's face.

Kara nodded and sniffed. "Yeah," she replied as Alex opened the car door for her. "Are you okay?" she asked as they both settled in and Alex turned on the AC. "I mean, I wasn't the one cursing at a children's movie," Kara teased, nudging Alex with her elbow.

"Those mother effers," Alex muttered as she pulled out of the parking spot. Kara giggled beside her. "I mean, I already knew Dory got separated from her family. I don't need to see it happen. Especially not when she's a baby!"

Kara sighed in agreement. "She was so cute though, with her big eyes and tiny voice."

"Yeah, she was freakin' adorable," Alex agreed, cutting over two lanes and taking their exit. "That made it even worse."

Kara gripped Alex's hand. "When she said she had remembry loss."

"Ugh, yes!" Alex smacked the wheel. "Like, were they just trying to see how much they could make people cry?"

Kara nodded and let out a deep breath, laying her head back against the seat and looking out the window. Alex squeezed Kara's hand and stroked her thumb across it. As they pulled up to the apartment, Kara turned back to Alex. "But, Becky!"

"The real hero of the movie," Alex agreed, shifting into park and cutting off the engine.

"And Hank! I loved him. Alex!" Kara sat up straight and slapped Alex's arm. "He's a shapeshifter! Like our Hank!"

"Ow," Alex said half-heartedly, pulling away from Kara and rubbing her arm. "I don't think J'onn'll appreciate being compared to an octopus."

"Septopus," Kara corrected helpfully as they unbuckled and got out of the car. "And it's not like I'm going to tell him," she added as they began to climb the four flights of stairs up to their apartment.

"Good," Alex huffed as they reached the second floor.

"Of course, now you'll be thinking about it and he'll probably read your mind," Kara said gleefully, ducking Alex's half-hearted shove and speeding up the remaining stairs.

"Punk," Alex muttered. Kara's laughter floated down the stairwell. Alex trudged up the rest of the stairs and strode over to Kara, fishing the keys out of her pocket. She pushed the door open and Kara entered ahead of her, flopping down full-length on the couch and holding an arm out.

"C'mere," she implored.

Alex pushed the door closed and walked into the living room. She laid on her side facing Kara. "You all right?"

Kara nodded, looking down. Her hand fiddled with the zipper of Alex's jacket. "Mmm," she hummed.

Alex cupped Kara's chin and tilted it up. "The shells?" she asked gently.

"Yeah," Kara breathed, looking up to meet Alex's eyes. "They just, her parents waited all that time for her," she said softly, her voice hitching. She burrowed into Alex, burying her head in Alex's neck. "And Dory was alone for so long."

"I know," Alex agreed, rubbing Kara's back. "But she met Marlin and Nemo, right?" Kara nodded against her, sniffing. Alex took a deep breath. "And they're just as much her family too," she added quietly.

Kara raised her head, her eyes wide. "Yes! Alex, of course they are." She wrapped her arm around Alex's waist and squeezed tightly. "Alex, you are my ohana, always."

Alex blinked back moisture. "Ohana," she agreed. She smiled slightly. "I remember the first time you watched that," Alex said quietly.

Kara blushed. "I missed you so much," she confessed. "You hadn't been in college long, but it was so strange not to have you in the house. I found the movie in your room, and you never let me watch it—"

"For good reason," Alex interjected. "You called me at one in the morning and all I heard was crying. It took forever for me to figure out what you were saying."

Kara cupped Alex's cheek. "And you got up and drove three hours to get home to me."

"And missed a quiz the next day too," Alex grumbled, a fond smile stealing over her face.

Kara rolled her eyes and pinched Alex's side. "Like it even mattered. What did you end up with in that class? An A?"

"A+." Alex grinned.

"Nerd," Kara proclaimed, rolling on top of Alex and tickling her sides. Alex shoved ineffectually at her until Kara gave up and got to her feet. She grabbed Alex's hands and pulled her upright beside her. Kara wrapped her arms around Alex's back and looked down at her. "I love you," she sighed happily, lifting them a few feet off the ground and twirling.

Alex smiled and rested her head on Kara's shoulder. "I love you too, Kar."


End file.
